mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fluttershy
300px |Caption = Artwork of Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = 1005273004's Version PinkiePie11's Version Kyle108's Version Mipetsserie's version Hedgehog Mac's Version Maud Pie's Edit Dark Ruler's Version |Origin = My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic}} Fluttershy is a female Pegasus and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives in a small cottage near The Everfree Forest and is an animal caretaker, the most prominent of her charges being Angel Bunny. She represents the Element of Kindness. In M.U.G.E.N, Fluttershy was created by 1055273004, PinkiePie11, Kyle108 and Dark Ruler. Another version by RockRage8962 is currently a W.I.P.. 1055273004's Fluttershy :Main Article: Rainbow Dash Just like 1055273004's other My Little Pony creations, his Fluttershy is a spriteswap of Butthenidied's Rainbow Dash. Like Butthenidied's Rainbow Dash she doesn't have any special moves, but she has two hypers that cause major damage usually resulting in an unfair one hit K.O. if not guarded against. Her sprites consist of vectors that are fan made and taken directly from the show. This character is of a relatively poor quality and as such has been looked down upon by the community. RockRage8962 and IDGCaptainRussia's Fluttershy RockRage8962 is also making a Fluttershy character alongside his friend IDGCaptainRussia. Like his other My Little Pony characters it uses sprites from the online My Little Pony RPG game created by urimas. PinkiePie11's Fluttershy :Main Article: Omega Tiger Woods PinkiePie11's Fluttershy is a spriteswap of Omega Tiger Woods with sprites taken from RockRage8962's edit of Buttthenidied's Rainbow Dash and the soundpack from idiot's Retarded Wario. Some of Omega Tiger Woods' sprites are still visible when being damaged or knocked into the air. The move set remains exactly the same as Omega Tiger Woods. Kyle108's Fluttershy :''Main Article: Rainbow Dash Kyle108's Fluttershy is a spriteswap of 1055273004's version with different sprites. Being that it is a spriteswap of a spriteswap nothing really changes gameplay wise. This version features all of the same problems that 1055273004's Fluttershy contains. Hedgehog Mac's Fluttershy Headgehog Mac's Fluttershy uses original sprites created by AkumaTH and uses the EoH template. This version was designed to be more like a boss character and has a variety of moves that make the character very unfair. She has an irritating habit of spamming Nyan Cats (a move taken from Derp) when the opponent is on the other side of the screen, can heal herself with a parry dodge like a Melty Blood character, can summon the Heavy Weapons Guy as a counter move and has a finisher move that can be used at any given time with no restrictions aside from requiring a full powerbar to execute. Maud Pie's Fluttershy Edit This version is identical to Hedgehog Mac's Fluttershy in terms of gameplay, but instead uses Fighting is Magic sprites. Dark Ruler's Fluttershy This version has the gameplay style and sprites from Fighting is Magic: Tribute Edition. Videos File:Mugen Super Mario and Twilight Sparke vs Super Luigi and Fluttershy Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:W.I.P Characters Category:Animals Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:The Hub Characters Category:Females Category:Spriteswaps Category:Movie Characters Category:2010's Characters Category:Cheap_Characters